Dont be sorry
by Davidozzo
Summary: Tony and Ziva are having a movie night after finishing a case. What will happen when they decide to take their relationship to the next level? ... Definitely TIVA...
1. Movie Night?

**So, this is my very first story. I hope you like it and give me some feedback.**

**If you don´t like it, that´s ok. I will try to improve.**

**It will be a TIVA story, although there is not that much TIVA in this first part.**

**I will try to post regularly, but I cannot promise it.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the NCIS characters**

* * *

A woman was running through the woods at a high speed. She jumped over a tree, which was lying on the ground. Her speed didn't decrease until she almost fell over something. She stumbled and walked back.

There was something on the ground she couldn't identify. When she came closer she noticed that it was not a tree branch but a limb. She was surprised and bend down to take a look at it. It was definitely a human.

"Hello? Are you ok?" she asked, but received no answer. She slowly shoved the leaves and branches away. It was a man. His eyes were wide open as well as his mouth.

The woman almost jumped at that sight, but she didn't until she noticed the bullet holes in his chest. "Aaaahhhh!" she screamed and jumped back.

* * *

The elevator dinged. It was 6:59 a.m. Tony DiNozzo walked out of the elevator into the bullpen while singing a Sinatra song. His mood had been as good for the whole week.

"Good morning, Zee-vah! How are you today?" Ziva only looked at him, without answering. Finally after a couple minutes she said "Wow, Tony, for the first time this year you are on time." Tony smiled, sat down and answered quickly. "That is called a New Year's resolution, Zee-vah." She looked at him confused.

"What is a New Year's revolution?" "Resolution, it's called a New Year's resolution. Well, you know, something you didn't do yet because it's too hard to do, but you want to do it." "I always do what I want to do." "Well, yeah, Zee-vah, good for you!" Tony looked around and then turned to McGee. "What about you, probie? You got some New Year's resolutions?" McGee looked up from his computer.

"Yes, but I don´t want to tell you!" "Come on, probie. You might need some motivation!" McGee looked at Tony who stood up and walked over to him and then said "No, Tony. I am perfectly fine. And if I did needed motivation you wouldn´t be my first choice."

Ziva still looked confused. "Why would you need motivation to do something you do not want to do? Just let it stay!" Tony turned around and slowly walked towards Ziva's desk. "Well, first of all, it´s let it be, not stay. And second, that´s not the point of New Year's resolutions. Look if Gibbs wanted to drink less coffee and had a New Year´s resolution, the he probably wanted us to motivate him to stand through the time and…" He was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs shouted, walking into the bullpen with an even larger cup of coffee.

Tony immediately jumped to his desk and started to pack his bag. As did Ziva and McGee and they walked into the elevator. "Oh, and DiNozzo, I already tried decaf, but I probably needed some motivation from you."

* * *

They arrived at the crime scene. Gibbs ducked under the tape and showed his ID to the Metro P.D. officer, who had called NCIS. "Special Agent Gibbs, what do we have here?"

"Lieutenant James. The witness who found him was jogging down here. She stumbled over a body. At first she thought he was sleeping until she removed the branches and saw the bullet hole in his chest. We identified him as Petty Officer Timothy Scott and that´s why I called you."

"Ok, thank you Lieutenant. DiNozzo, bag and tag. Ziva, shoot and sketch. McGee, talk to the witness!" Gibbs turned when he heard a loud engine sound behind him.

A truck pulled up, the doors opened and Ducky stepped out of the truck. "I cannot believe that you got us lost again, Mr Palmer." "Well, Dr. Mallard you told me to take turn to the right." Palmer protested. "That is correct. But I meant the right right, not the other one!" Ducky walked to Gibbs, who greeted him. "Hey Duck. The PO is over there. He was covered by a couple of branches."

Ducky moved closer. "Oh my dear, I guess you didn´t come here to sleep," he mumbled and started to measure the body temperature. "Ducky, what can you tell me? Time of death?" Gibbs asked impatiently. "Oh Jethro, I am not God. I just arrived."

At the same time Ziva and Tony were nearby, bagging and tagging the evidence. "That´s why I would never run in the woods. You never know what you are gonna get." Tony said with his movie reference voice. "Is that from one of your stupid movies?"

"Oh yes, but it´s not stupid. Tom Hanks in Forrest Gump. Very good movie. He got the Academy Award for his role as the mentally retarded guy that saves all these guys in the war. We should watch it some time."

Tony was quiet for a minute and the continued to talk about his aversion to the woods.

Ziva answered without looking at him. "I do not find it that scaring." Tony stopped his work and turned towards Ziva. "Well, I always knew that you liked challenges, Zee-vah."

He slowly moved closer to her. "You are right, Tony." Ziva answered joining him in the little game they had played for years. She was looking at Tony who was standing immediately next to her. Tony moved closer but he stopped when he felt a pain on the back of his head.

"When you two are done playing grab-ass, continue to process the crime scene." Gibbs barked at them and they immediately jumped back. "Yes, boss." Tony answered and continued bagging and tagging.

* * *

By lunch the team was back in the office. Tony and Ziva started the background search on the dead Petty Officer and McGee was sent to help Abby in the Lab.

Ziva was concentrated until she received an IM from Tony.

BigD: Hey Ziva! Whatcha´ doin´ tomorrow night?

NinjaChick: Nothing yet. What do you plan?

BigD: Don´t know. Another movie night. You, me and some classic movies?

NinjaChick: That sounds good. I would love to watch some movies again.

BigD: Ok. 8:30 my place.

NinjaChick: I have got a better idea. 8:30 my place and I will cook something.

BigD: Sure. Y not?

They were interrupted by Gibbs who wanted an update on the case.

"Petty officer Timothy Scott, he is married to Jennifer Scott. She is a dentist in Anacostia. No children. Other relatives are his parents; they live in Carlton, Maryland. And he had a younger sister, who is currently in Europe." Ziva told him. Tony continued. "He was on leave for 2 weeks. Next week he was supposed to deploy on the USS Ronald Reagan ... old memories are coming back."

Gibbs took his coffee and walked towards the elevator to autopsy. "DiNozzo, Ziva. Go and talk to Scott´s wife and CO." Then he disappeared. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and started moving.

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and the doors to autopsy opened. "Hey Duck, Anything you can tell me, yet?" Ducky looked up. "Hello, Jethro, good to see you. Yes indeed I found something. Under his fingernails there was some skin tissue. He probably fought with his killer. I send the sample up to Abby." Gibbs was about to leave when Ducky said. "Wait Jethro. I´ve got something else. The bullet holes were definitely not cause of death. The skin tissue around the wounds shows, that the PO had already been dead before he was shot.

There was also blunt force trauma to his head. Do you see these small spots right there. That is all I could find. But I doubt that it was what killed him either. I drew some blood and gave it to Abby. And I guess she will find something." Ducky turned towards the dead PO and started talking to him, not noticing that Gibbs had left already. "You were not very fortunate. It seems to me that you had some more enemies than you thought. I remember a former colleague, who…"

Abby was jumping up and down in her Lab when Gibbs walked in with a huge Caf-Pow in his hands. "What do have for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked. Abby stopped jumping. "Well, you know you have perfect timing Gibbs. Any second my dinger will ding and I will have something for you. But until then I can tell you what I have found so far. I analysed the DNA Ducky gave me. So that will take some time." Gibbs interrupted her. "How long?"

"Gibbs! I told you once and I will tell you again. You cannot rush science. It will take at least a couple hours. If we are lucky. I tested the PO´s blood and that's where it gets interesting. There was a huge chemical party in his blood. He either had some problems with drugs. And if I say some I mean serious, very serious problems. Not the weekend-fun problem. He must have taken drugs for several months. The other possibility is that he was poisoned. And looking at the concentration, that must have happened over several weeks."

Abby took a deep breath. Gibbs put the Caf-Pow on the table and said "Good job Abs."

He left the Lab and Abby started to jump up and down again.


	2. I am excited

**Alright, second chapter is up. **

* * *

Tony and Ziva arrived at Scott´s house and got out of the car. "You know, Ziva. I really like living on this planet." Tony said as he slammed the passenger door close. "You said my driving got better."

"Yeah, but a jump from 2 to 4 on a ten point scale is not such a great improvement." Ziva smiled at him. "At least it is twice as good." They walked over to the door and Tony knocked. After a while the door opened and Mrs. Scott stood in front of them.

"Mrs. Scott, I´m Special Agent DiNozzo. This is my partner Agent David. We would like to talk to you." Tony said showing his badge. Mrs. Scott nodded and let them in. She had obviously been crying because her eyes were red and puffy. "I´m sorry for the chaos in here. I had no nerve to clean." Mrs. Scott tried to explain as she asked them to sit down. Ziva replied.

"That is not a problem. We are sorry for your loss, but we need to ask you a couple questions." Mrs. Scott nodded again and Tony started. "Did your husband have any enemies?" "Not that I know. He told me that he had a lot of friends. And some of them were here regularly." "What did he normally do in the morning?"

"Well, like today we would go for a run. But he changed his route almost every morning. He said he liked new challenges." Tony and Ziva exchanged a look and Ziva asked "How do you know?" Mrs. Scott continued to talk. "He always told me where he had been. Sometimes he went down to the park and on other days he would run in the woods." Mrs. Scott started to cry again and Tony ended the interview. Ziva and Tony got in the car. This time Tony drove.

* * *

Meanwhile at NCIS headquarters McGee was annoyed by Abby´s jumping. "Would you please stop it, Abby. You drive me crazy."

"Oh, Timmy. I´m sorry but that is the only way for me to concentrate." Abby replied and smiled. "Well, you know what. I will do anything you want, if you stop jumping up and down." Before McGee was finished his sentence be regret it.

Abby stopped and helped McGee. After a while she asked. "When you say anything, do you really mean anything? ..." The ding of her computer stopped her and she dialed Gibbs´ number. "Gibbs you need to get down here. ASAP!"

A couple minutes later Gibbs arrived. "What is so important?" "Gibbs, do you remember when I told you that it takes at least a couple hours to get a result for the DNA Ducky recovered? Well, it´s strange, because I just got a result. It`s from the national database for bone marrow transplants. You will not believe what I got here." Gibbs became more impatient the longer Abby talked. "Will you spit it out, Abs!" "The sample matches Jennifer Scott." The surprise was written on Gibbs´ face and he immediately dialed Ziva's cell.

* * *

Ziva answered her cell and listened what Gibbs had to say. "We just left and are on the way to see Scott´s CO…What? … Sure, we will pick her up." Tony looked into her face and Ziva told him "Turn around. We need to get back to the house. Jennifer Scott is a DNA match." Tony reacted immediately and turned around.

By the time they arrived at the house Scott´s car was vanished. Ziva and Tony got out of the car and searched the house. Jennifer Scott was gone and Gibbs would not like that. Ziva took her cell and called Gibbs. "Gibbs, she is gone." Gibbs sighed. "Search the house. Then come back here."

* * *

"McGee put out a BOLO for Jennifer Scott and her car. Abby check where Jennifer Scott may have gone. I want results!" Gibbs was furious and left the lab. A couple hours later there was still no trace of Jennifer Scott.

Tony and Ziva came back to the Navy Yard. They had each a huge bag in their hands and were on the way to Abby´s lab. "You excited?" Tony asked with a huge grin on his face. Ziva suspected what he meant. "Excited for what?" "You know, our first movie night since you came back this summer?" Ziva smiled. "Oh. That is what you meant. I don´t know. Maybe." "Well, you should be, because I already chose some great movies for us to watch." Tony replied, still with a huge grin on his face. "Well, first we should solve the case. Otherwise Gibbs would let stay here for the whole weekend and there will not be a movie night."

Ziva replied as the elevator doors opened. The music from Abby´s lab was heard. Tony and Ziva stepped out of the elevator and walked into the lab. The happy goth was standing at her table and was processing the evidence they found on the dead PO. When she noticed Ziva and Tony she embraced both of them. "Hey you two!" Tony choked. "Abby. Air." Abby stopped and looked at him. "What do you have for me?" Ziva placed her bag on Abby´s table.

"Well, we found a gun and it had been used recently. At least it was not cleaned." Abby was pleased to hear that. "I will start immediately and I will not stop until I find something." Tony´s cell phone rang. "DiNozzo. Yes, Boss, we will be up in a minute." He ended the conversation. "Boss wants us in the office. See you later Abby." Ziva and Tony left the lab.

* * *

In the bullpen McGee was tracing Mrs. Scott´s car. "Boss, she is using a smart tag. It was registered 5 minutes ago." McGee looked at Gibbs. "I…I will try to triangulate with the GPS chip in her cell phone." "Good job McGee. Do it on the way. I´ll call Ziva and Tony." He dialed Tony´s number. "DiNozzo. Come up here. Bring Ziva with you."

Half an hour later, all of them were on the road and followed Jennifer Scott. "She headed north; at the moment she is on Georgia Avenue." McGee navigated Gibbs as well as tony and Ziva in the other car. Gibbs` cell rang. It was Abby. "Gibbs, the gun Ziva and Tony found was used to shoot Timothy Scott. Well he was already dead, so it was not use to kill him. But the hemorrhaging Ducky found matches the bottom of the handle.

So that explains the blunt force trauma." Gibbs stopped her "Thanks, Abs." "Wait, Gibbs. That`s not all. In the master bathroom there was a bottle with chemicals that match the chemicals in Scott`s blood. It was definitely used to poison him. And I have recovered perfect 10-point fingerprints, that don´t match Timothy Scott." Gibbs hung up and smiled. McGee brought him back to reality. "Wait she stopped on Floral Street. That`s where her sister lives. Melissa Jones, 1324 Floral Street." Gibbs sped up and 5 minutes later they were there.

Scott´s car was still in the driveway. Gibbs knocked on the door and it was opened by Jennifer Scott`s brother-in-law. Mrs. Scott was sitting in the living room with her sister. Gibbs entered after showing his ID. "Mrs. Scott. Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." "What do you want? Your Agents already talked to me." Ziva, Tony and McGee entered the house as well. "Well, we have new results, which show us that you had something to do with your husband's death.

You are under arrest for murder." Gibbs said and cuffed her. Melissa Jones was shocked "What? Tell me that is a joke." Gibbs replied "I´m afraid not. We recovered fingerprints from a gun and a bottle of poison and we only have to match it."

* * *

Back in the Navy Yard Jennifer Scott admitted everything. She said that her husband had cheated on her while he was away and she couldn´t take it anymore.

Tony and Ziva sat at their desks, writing their reports. A couple minutes after Gibbs and McGee had left Tony leaned back in his chair and watched Ziva writing her report. After a while Ziva noticed him and stopped her work. "What?" "Well, well. Case solved, nothing is in the way of a great movie night. Just as I said." Ziva smiled. "And you seem to be happy about that." "Aren´t you?" "Maybe." She replied, smiling at Tony who got up from his chair and walked over to Ziva´s desk. "Well, you should be. As I said earlier I have already chosen a couple nice movies." Ziva looked at him flirtatiously. "Alright, I admit it. I am excited."

**Ok, that was the second chapter. Don´t be disappointed. There will be lots of TIVA in the next chapter. I just say movie night.**

**Please review.**


	3. In Trouble?

**So next chapter is up.**

**Thanks a lot for the great reviews. The best thing to start a morning and a new chapter ;-).**

* * *

Due to the solved case the next day was very quiet. They had to work through cold case files and were dismissed at 5 pm. Tony and Ziva left together. In the elevator Tony turned towards her. "So, I will see you later then?"

"Yes. Be on time. Otherwise the dinner will be cold." Tony was quiet for a minute and then said "You know what I will bring dessert. Do you mind?" Ziva was surprised. "Sure. Why not?" The elevator reached the parking lot. "So, see you later." They each walked to their cars and drove home.

* * *

At 8 pm Ziva was almost finished preparing dinner and went to the bathroom to get ready. She put on a jeans and a black shirt with a scoop neck. At 8:29 Ziva heard a knock on the door. She opened it and Tony was standing in front of her. He had a lily in one hand and a big bowl and some DVDs in the other one. When he saw Ziva, he looked down on her. "Wow. You look very nice." Ziva blushed a little bit and replied with a smile on her face "Thank you. But so do you. Come in."

Tony entered her apartment and handed Ziva the lily. She smiled and then said "Thank you. That is my favorite flower." Ziva walked to the kitchen to get a vase for the lily and to check on the food. Tony followed her and put the bowl, which he was still holding in his hands, down on the counter. "Mmmhh. It smells very delicious. Can I help you?" Ziva opened the cabinet above her and took two plates and glasses out of it. "Well, you could set the table and then look for a nice wine. I guess."

Tony took the plates she handed him and smiled. "The wines are in the storage cabinet over there." Ziva pointed across the kitchen. 5 minutes later dinner was ready and they sat down on the couch to eat. Tony poured some wine in each glass while Ziva looked through the movies Tony brought. "So, which one first?" Ziva looked at the covers. "How about this one?" She asked and held `Forrest Gump´ up. "That is a great choice. One of the best. Academy Award winner Tom…"

"Hanks." Ziva interrupted him. "You told me that yesterday. Remember?" Tony looked at her. "And you remember. That is nice. One day I will make you the second best knowing movie references person on this planet." Ziva looked at him puzzled. "Only Second best? Who is the best?" Tony smiled at her and then replied "Well, that's me, Sweet cheeks." Ziva hit him with her elbow slightly into his side and giggled.

Before Tony could say anything she got up from the couch and started the DVD. "I hope you are right about this being one of the best." "Or..?" Ziva thought for a second. "Or you will not get anything from the dessert you brought. What did you make by the way?" Tony grinned. "Old family recipe, Tiramisu á la DiNozzo, I got it from my Ma, she got it from my Granma and …" Before he could tell Ziva his whole family history she silenced him with a `Shush´.

Tony stopped and they ate dinner. After they finished Tony set down his plate. "Wow. That was even better than it smelled. I`m so full right now." Ziva smiled as she put her plate on Tony´s. "Well, then I do not have to share your dessert after all." "No way. There is always a little space for dessert." Tony objected while rubbing his belly. Ziva wanted to get up to wash the plates. "Wait." Tony stopped her. "I will do it. Give me the plates. You cooked, so it is my turn to clean them."

Ziva was impressed. The DiNozzo she knew a couple years ago definitely wouldn´t have done this. Ziva joined him in the kitchen after pressing the pause-button. "I will help you." Before Tony could say anything against it she added "Otherwise it will take much longer. Four hands are double as fast as two." Tony smiled.

"It`s twice. Four hands are twice as fast. Alright. Then let`s finish." He agreed and started to wash the dishes while Ziva took a towel and dried them. After finishing the dishes and putting them back into the cabinets, they got back to the living room and continued to watch `Forrest Gump´. "Second half of the one and only `Forrest Gump´." Tony announced and pressed the play-button. After a while Ziva made herself comfortable and snuggled into Tony's side.

He automatically put his arm around Ziva. Breathing in her scent her Tony lost himself in thoughts. He didn´t want to let her move away from him again. Ziva was desperately trying to stay awake but slowly fell asleep. Tony didn´t notice until she slid into his lap. He tried to watch the movie but after a while he was too tired. Trying not to wake Ziva, he slowly got up and laid down next to her on the edge of the couch. Ziva moved and put her arm around Tony´s chest. Tony loved it and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

At the same time Abby came home after a shopping tour. She had looked for a birthday present for Gibbs. Now she was exhausted and sat down. Kicking her plateau shoes away, she grabbed her cell phone. Ziva had promised to see what Abby had gotten for Gibbs. And she had told her to call when she had something. Abby dialed Ziva´s number and waited.

* * *

Back at Ziva´s place Tony and Ziva were lying close to each other. They got startled by Ziva´s cell phone and fell off the couch, Tony on the bottom and Ziva on top of him. They looked each other in the eyes. "I´m sorry Ziva…I didn´t mean to…" Ziva silenced him. "Do not be sorry." She didn´t make a move to answer the cell phone and looked at Tony with a flirtatious gaze. Tony lifted his head closer to hers as she moved towards him.

When their lips met, they both felt a tingle go through their bodies. This was far from the kiss they had shared during their undercover mission. Tony and Ziva did not break the kiss until they needed air. They smiled at each other and Ziva moved her lips closer to his. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony asked and Ziva stopped moving. She looked at him. "I was never that sure. And you?" "Me neither." Tony pulled her close and their lips met again.

He sat up and Ziva immediately put her arms around his neck. Their kiss soon became passionately. Tony slowly moved his hand under Ziva´s shirt. She loved the feeling of his hand against her bare skin and definitely didn´t want him to stop. Ziva moved her hands onto his and helped him to get rid of her shirt. They broke the kiss for a moment to remove Ziva´s shirt and their lips crashed back together right away. Tony broke the kiss to place a trail of kisses along her neck down to her chest. Their breathing had increased as well as their lust for each other. Ziva moved closer to Tony´s ears. "Tony." She said softly. "Yeah?"

Tony replied between his kisses. "You got…definitely…too much…clothes on." She said. "You think so?" he asked and Ziva pushed him back onto the floor and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Tony grabbed her and flipped them around. He kissed her when Ziva´s cell phone rang again. Ziva moaned and Tony reached over to the table to give Ziva her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID. It was Abby. Then Ziva looked back at Tony and said "It´s Abby." while she kissed him. "I will call her later." Tony grinned at Ziva while she threw her cell phone away.

* * *

Abby was really worried about Ziva. That was the second call Ziva hadn´t answered. Abby desperately wanted to talk about Gibbs´ birthday present. Ziva had always answered her calls immediately. She decided to go back to work to find Ziva. When Abby arrived she turned her computer on. Then she checked Ziva´s location.

The GPS chip in both her cell phone and her car showed that Ziva was at home. `So why didn´t she answer the phone? The only possibility was that she wasn´t able to answer. What if something has happened to her? ´ Abby thought. Abby grabbed her cell phone and called McGee. He answered after only a few rings. "Mmhh?"

"Timmy, I need your help. It`s Ziva. She might be in trouble." McGee moaned. "Abby do you know what time it is?" "It is 11:30 pm." McGee rolled his eyes. "Ok. Why do you think that Ziva is in trouble?" Abby was furious. "Well, first of all, Ziva doesn´t answer her cell phone. She always does. And…" McGee stopped her. "Abby. It´s in the middle of the night. Normal people don´t answer the phone because they are sleeping."

"Well. Yeah. But you answered the phone. And don´t tell me that Ziva is normal. And by the way, remember what you said. You´d do anything for me." There was some silence before McGee said. "Ok. You are right. What do you want me to do?" "Let´s go to Ziva´s place and check on her. If everything is ok, then we leave." McGee had to agree. He got dressed and picked Abby up at the Navy Yard. Then they went to Ziva´s place.

**So that is all for now. The next chapter will be very funny. I promise.**

**I´d love to get some reviews.**


	4. Where is your car?

**_OK. The next chapter is up. It is a little diffrent than you probably expected._**

**_But I hope you like it anyway. I do._**

* * *

Tony and Ziva were lying on Ziva's living room floor. Ziva snuggled into Tony´s side and played with his chest hair. Tony had his arm around her and breathed in her scent which was now mixed with his own and their sweat. "I love it when you do that." Tony suddenly said. Ziva looked at him curiously. "The chest hair playing. I have loved it ever since our undercover mission. You have done it there, too. Remember?" Ziva giggled "How could I forget that."

She flipped on her stomach and looked at Tony who drew her close to himself and kissed her. "Abby will flip out." Ziva looked confused at him and demanded an answer. "What do you mean?" "She, McGoo, the Duckman and the autopsy gremlin had a bet on whether and when we hook up." Ziva couldn´t believe it.

"WHAT? How do you know that?" Tony calmed her down. "Calm down, sweet cheeks. I didn´t know about it until a couple days ago. I overheard Abby and McGee talking about it. It seemed to me that everyone except for Abby thought that we would not hook up."

"Aha. Well, I do not care if Abby or McGee find out about us. But they will probably tell Gibbs." Tony looked at her seriously and concerned. "Gibbs. He will slap us silly if he finds out." Tony answered imagining the intensity of the head slaps he would get. Ziva brought him back to reality with a passionate kiss. He drew her even closer and then said "You know what, Ziva David. I have been dreaming about a moment like this for a long time. And I just want to say: I love you, sweet cheeks."

Ziva looked at him and she couldn´t believe that he had made a confession like that. She answered while playing with his chest hair again. "I love you, too, my little hairy butt." Their lips met and they wanted to be close to each other for the second time this evening.

But Tony and Ziva got startled again. This time it was a knock on the door followed by someone yelling. "Ziva are you there?! Ziva open the door!" It was Abby. Tony and Ziva got up quickly. "I better go somewhere else. We don´t want Abby to know yet. Do we?" Tony asked while grabbing his and Ziva`s clothes off the floor. "You are right. My closet in the bedroom. Go there." She whispered back. Tony kissed her before running towards her bedroom. There was another knock on the door. "Ziva open up. I know you are there! If you don´t open up, McGee is gonna pick your lock." Ziva looked around to check if there were any clothes left and then hurried towards her bathroom to get her pajama.

By the time she opened the door McGee was set to pick her lock. Abby pulled her into a hug. "Oh. Ziva! I was so worried about you. I called you a couple times and you didn´t answer, so I thought that you might not be able to answer, because something might have happened to you…" "Abby, I am fine. I was just really tired and decided to go to bed early. I did not hear my cell phone. It is in the living room." Ziva tried to calm her down and Abby let her go.

Ziva got a good look at a nervous McGee who instantly tried to explain himself. "Well. I-I-I only came, be-because Abby asked me to come with her." Ziva smiled. "It is ok, McGee." Abby looked past Ziva into the living room. "Your couch and your table are very far away from each other. Was something going on here?" Ziva couldn´t react that fast, before Abby walked past her into the apartment. "What´s that smell? Something is off." Abby said. Now Ziva noticed what Abby meant.

There was a light scent of Tony and herself mixed with the smell of sweat in the air. "Abby what are you doing?" McGee asked her but she didn´t answer. Instead she walked around in Ziva´s apartment. "Abby. Come on. We know that Ziva is ok. So let`s just leave." McGee demanded. Abby didn´t listen. She walked into the kitchen.

Ziva was relieved that she and Tony had washed away all traces of a dinner for two. Abby looked around and then walked past McGee and Ziva towards the bedroom. "Ziva David, Are you hiding something from me?" Abby wanted to know. "No." Ziva lied. "I was very tired today. I was sleeping until you knocked on my door." Abby still moved toward the bedroom. Ziva got frightened. She remembered that she had made her bed earlier. Abby would not believe her that she had been sleeping in her bed. But it was too late. Abby had already entered Ziva´s bedroom.

Ziva slowly followed her and noticed that her side of the bed looked used. Both her blanket and pillow were crumbled. Inwardly she smiled. Tony must have laid there before he hid in the closet. The window had been opened, too. Everything looked like someone had slept in the bed . But Abby still didn´t seem to be satisfied. "Are you sure that you don´t want to tell me something. Because no matter what. I will find out everything about it." Ziva looked at her. "It was like I told you Abby." Abby turned around, moved towards Ziva´s closet and grabbed the handles, ready to open it.

`If I try to stop Abby she will know that something is going on.´ Ziva thought, bit her lip and tried to think of an explanation for a naked DiNozzo in her bedroom closet. Abby opened the doors with enthusiasm. Ziva shut her eyes tightly. When the expected scream didn´t happen she slowly opened her eyes again. There was no Tony in the closet. McGee was standing in the door frame. "Abs. Let´s go. It´s late and Ziva is ok. She was obviously sleeping."

Abby slowly shut the doors of Ziva´s closet and then turned to her best friend to hug her. "Ok. I`m sorry for waking you up. But I was really worried. Look you always answer my calls and this time you did not. Well, see you soon. And stop not answering your phone. I don´t want to go crazy." Abby turned around and walked out of the apartment. "Ok. Uhm. See you on Monday." McGee said. "Sure. Good night." Ziva answered and closed the door.

Then she quickly walked to her bedroom and whispered "Tony, they are gone." There was no answer. Ziva walked to her closed and opened the doors, expecting Tony to hide in a corner. But he was still not in there. Then she looked out of the window. McGee was trying to push Abby into the passenger seat. Ziva looked around. `Where was Tony´s car? Abby and McGee must have noticed his Mustang when they had arrived.´ Ziva thought. She closed the window and asked again into the room.

"Tony. Where are you?" There was still no answer and Ziva laid down on her bed. Tony must have climbed out of the window. She rolled on her side and suddenly heard a sound that came from under her bed. "Ouch. Stop moving." Ziva quickly got off the bed and kneeled down to look under her bed. There was Tony, smiling at her with his huge DiNozzo-smile. "How did you end down there?" She asked. "It´s end up there, not end down there." Tony said while getting up to his feet. Ziva stood in front of him and put his hands on her waist.

"I know Abby. She did the same thing with me a couple years ago." Ziva smiled at him. "Then you knew that Abby would search the bedroom. It was a good idea to open the covers. Otherwise Abby would not have believed me. But what about your car? Where did you park it?" "I parked it three blocks away. There weren´t any spaces in front of the house." Ziva could only smile and Tony kissed her passionately.

When they broke the kiss he asked "Want me to open the other side of the covers, too?" "I´d love to help you." Ziva whispered into his ear and then kissed him again. He drew her even closer. " So are you ready for round number two?" Ziva giggled and said "Well, I have been ready before Abby has happened and nothing has changed that yet." Tony smiled back. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear." He kissed her passionately and they fell together on the bed.

* * *

**_So how did you like it? _**

**_I will get some sleep now (2 in the morning is way too late/early)._**

**_Maybe I will dream about a good next chaper. Who_** **_knows? ;-)_**


	5. Tony

**Here you go. The next part of my story. I hope you like it. Please give me some feedback. **

* * *

Saturday morning came too quick for the couple. After an exhausting night Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo were lying in bed, their legs tangled in each other. The sun was shining through the window on their faces. It was already 9:42 am, too late for Ziva´s early run. Tony slowly woke up and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ziva, or to be exact, her back. He tightened his hold on her and kissed her shoulder.

Tony was surprised that Ziva didn´t snore like a drunken sailor. The last time he had shared the bed with her, her snoring had been unbearable. Lost in his thoughts Tony didn´t notice that Ziva was already awake and now looking at him. She laughed and kissed his lips. "Hey you." Tony said. "I didn´t notice that you´re awake." Ziva giggled. "I know. You looked like you were dreaming." Tony held her close to him.

"I was wondering why you didn´t snore. Last time we share a bed, you kept me awake all night. That`s all." Ziva giggled again and then replied. "You know I forged it to keep you awake." Tony´s eyes grew wide. "First it´s faked. You faked it. And second, I cannot believe that you would do something like that. That means payback." Tony tickled her as hard as he could. Ziva burst with laughter and finally said "Ok, I am truly sorry about that." Tony stopped and watched Ziva get up. "Where are you going?"

Ziva walked toward the bathroom door and then turned to Tony. "I will get a shower. Do you want to join me? We can see it as pay off." Tony immediately jumped up and joined Ziva who had walked into the bathroom.

* * *

After a long shower and almost an hour later, Tony and Ziva finally left the bathroom. Tony walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The tiramisu he had brought the evening befre had not been touched yet. Ziva joined him on the kitchen and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, I never tried that." "I know." Ziva hugged him around his waist.

"I want to try it." "Are you sure? Ok, then let´s eat breakfast." Ziva sat down at the kitchen table. Tony looked for two plates and then served his tiramisu. "May I present? The world-famous and one and only tiramisu á la Dinozzo." He sat down across the table and watched Ziva try it. "Wow." She said after the first bite. "This is so delicious."

After breakfast Tony and Ziva dressed and decided to take a walk in the park. The weather was nice. Although it was pretty chilly the sun warmed their faces. He intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her close to himself. Here and there they stopped and kissed each other. An older couple was watching them one time. They sat next to Ziva and Tony on the bench. The woman looked at them and then aid to her husband. "Oh, look William. Don´t they look happy?" Tony heard her and turned towards them. The old woman saw Tony.

"Oh. I am sorry. I didn´t want to interrupt you two. I just told my husband that you two look like William and me when we fell in love with each other. And now we´re married for 53 years." Tony smiled "That is nice to hear." He said. The older woman stood up. "We have to leave now. But please continue. It is always nice to see a young couple. Have a nice day." She said. "You, too." Ziva answered and watched the older couple leave. Then Tony and Ziva looked at each other, smiled and kissed again.

It was already 4:30 in the afternoon when Ziva and Tony arrived at Ziva´s apartment. They decided to watch another movie. Ziva fell asleep in the middle of the third movie and Tony slowly picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He tucked her in, and then he stripped of his jeans and t-shirt, laid down next to her and held her close to him. The moon light was shining through the window. Tony watched it for a while but fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning Ziva woke up first and turned around to look at her watch. It was only 7:30. She turned to the other side and noticed Tony. Ziva watched Tony and placed a small kiss on his lips. Tony woke up immediately and when he saw her face his smile grew wide. "Hey, you." He said. "Hey. Do you want to join me for a run?" Ziva asked. Tony shut his eyes tightly and then said. "Oh. No. Don´t leave. Stay in bed." "But I need my workout. I already skipped it yesterday."

When Tony heard what Ziva had said his smile grew even larger. "Well, if need your daily workout, I have something in mind. The plus is that you don´t really have to leave the bed." Ziva sat up, straddled him and kissed him passionately. Tony joined her and they didn´t break the kiss until they needed air. "Well, I really like your idea." Ziva said and Tony moved his hands to her waist. Ziva helped him to get rid of their clothes and kissed him passionately.

At 9:30 Tony and Ziva fell asleep in each other's arms. They were extremely exhausted from their morning exercise in the bed. The first thing Tony heard was a cell phone ring. He opened his eyes and looked at the bedside clock. It showed 10:30. Ziva slept peacefully in his arms. The cell phone didn´t stop ringing. Tony slowly got out of bed to look for his cell phone which was in his jeans. When he finally had found it he answered it. "DiNozzo here." It was Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, we got a case. Go to the scene. I already called McGee." Gibbs told him. "What do you want me to do?" DiNozzo asked and got a brief response from Gibbs. "I don´t know. Work on the scene, supervise McGee… WHATEVER WE DO ON A CRIME SCENE, DINOZZO!!! I will get there later."

Tony was confused. "Where are you going, Boss? Why don´t you…" He couldn´t even finish his question, when Gibbs answered. "I already called Ziva, but she isn´t answering. I will go to her place and pick her up. I`m in front of her building right now." "Boss I could pick Ziva up. It´s no big deal…" Gibbs interrupted him. "If I wanted you to pick Ziva up I would have told you. Go to the scene. I send you the address to your PDA." Tony heard Gibbs end the call.

He needed a moment to realize and then got up quickly. "Shit, shit, shit." He quickly dressed and tried to wake Ziva. "Hey, sweet cheeks. We got a problem." Ziva moaned and turned away. "Ziva, wake up. Gibbs is on his way here. We got a case." Ziva didn´t move and Tony didn´t know what to do. Every second Gibbs could knock on Ziva´s door. Tony tried to wake Ziva once again, but she didn´t do anything else than starting to snore.

Tony walked toward Ziva´s living room and grabbed his jacket. He just wanted to get out of the door. But when he had the doorknob in his hand, there was a knock on the door. "Shit, shit, shit." He muttered once again, walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Tony looked around, noticed the open window and climbed out of it. Since Ziva was living in the second floor he had to get over his worries. Since the fear of being discovered by Gibbs was greater than the fear of pain, the choice was easy. Tony jumped and ran towards his car, three blocks away.

Inside the apartment Ziva didn´t answer the door. Gibbs picked her lock, drew his gun and slowly walked into the apartment. The apartment was a little bit messy which was unusual for Ziva. He slowly checked each room. When Gibbs reached the bedroom he slowly opened the door and walked through it. He lowered his gun and smiled. The bed was one mess, the covers and blankets were everywhere except on the bed. Ziva was lying on her stomach covered with a blanket. Ziva slowly woke up and searched for Tony in the bed.

"Tony…" She moaned and closed her eyes once again. "Where are you?" Gibbs eyes grew wide, he cleared his throat and watched Ziva getting startled. Her eyes were wide open as well as her mouth.

* * *

**That´s it for now. Remember to give me feedback. Thanks. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

So, next chapter is up. Thanks a lot for those great reviews. Please don´t stop reviewing.

* * *

Tony arrived at the crime scene which was only a few blocks away from Ziva´s place. McGee´s car was already in front of the building. After parking the car, Tony moved towards the with police tape closed off entrance.

"NCIS, I´m Agent DiNozzo." He said showing his badge and walked into the house. The paint on the walls was similar to the hotel he and Ziva had stayed at in Paris.

* * *

_Flashback to Paris_

_Tony and Ziva entered the little Hotel. McGee had told them that it was the last one available because there was some kind of trade fair. He didn´t mind. The hotel seemed to be small but very nice. The waiting area next to the entrance was cozy. There were a couple sofas and small tables. Tony and Ziva walked to the reception. A man was standing there and greeted them. "Bonjour, wot ken I do for yu?" Tony took the reservation McGee had printed him and gave it to the receptionist who immediately started to type the data into his computer. _

_After a while he looked up. "I am sorry, Monsieur DiNozzo et Madame David. But due to se trade fair wi do not ´ave se to rooms yu ´ave requested. Sere is only one room left." Tony looked to Ziva, saw the annoyance in her face and decided to answer quickly before she jumped over the counter and killed the receptionist. _

_"Well, I guess we don´t have a choice. We will take it." The receptionist handed him the key and showed him the way to the rooms. Tony led Ziva to their room. _

_The hallways were painted in a light orange framed by a bordure with small, dark orange flowers. When Tony found the room, he opened the door. Once they were both inside Ziva threw her bag onto the bed. "I am going to kill McGee once we get back. He was told to reserve two rooms." She shouted. _

_Tony tried to calm her down. "Ziva. It´s not McGee´s fault. There are no more available rooms in the city. We should be luck we got his one." Ziva was still furious while she looked around in the room. There was a huge bed, a couch with two seats and a coffee table. The couch was way too small for anyone to sleep on._

_"I will sleep on the couch." Ziva immediately said. Tony, who had been in the bathroom, looked at her. _

_"No, Ziva I will sleep there…" Tony suggested but Ziva cut him off. _

_"No. Tony. Tomorrow you will w__ine about it." Tony smiled. When Ziva saw his smile she asked tensely. _

_"What??" _

_"Nothing really. I just thought, maybe…" Ziva cut him off again. _

_"Tony. Will you spit it out already?" She sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Ziva was obviously very tired as well as Tony. The jetlag on the way to Europe was always worse than the other way around._

_"Well, we could sleep in the bed together. It is definitely big enough for two people." When he had finished his sentence Ziva looked like she wanted to kill him. _

_"No I will sleep on the couch." _

_"Come on, Zee-vah! I don´t bite. And the couch doesn´t look that comfortable." Ziva thought about it for a moment. _

_"Ok." She said and Tony grinned. "But only if you keep your hands to yourself." Tony agreed and Ziva went to the bathroom to change into her pajama. Tony laid down on the bed. Ziva soon exited the bathroom. She wore a t-shirt which Tony knew very well. _

_"Hey. You got my OSU shirt. I always thought I lost it." Tony said while Ziva climbed into the bed. _

_"Well, You gave it to me at one of our movie nights. I liked it so much." For a moment they were quiet. Then Ziva talked again. "I really miss them." Tony who had thought about something else looked confused at Ziva and she added. _

_"Our movie nights. We should do it that again." Ziva said slowly. Tony smiled and turned towards her. _

_"If you want to do that then we will." He looked at Ziva and noticed that she was already sleeping. He stroked her cheek and whispered. "Good night." _

* * *

_The next morning Ziva woke up early. Although she told Tony that she would kill him if he didn´t keep his hands and other extremities to himself, she found herself in his arms. Their legs were tangled in each other. Tony pulled Ziva closer when she tried to get up to go on a run. _

_She hadn´t been in Paris for a long time and was surprised how much had changed in the city. When she had left the Hotel room Tony was still sleeping. An hour later Ziva returned from her run and found Tony still in bed. After taking a shower, Ziva decided to wake Tony up. _

_"Wake up, my little furry bear." She said with a French accent. Tony slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "I got like a dejá vu. I dreamt that I was sleeping and someone woke me up early in the morning with some French accent and the content of a bottle of water on my head." _

* * *

Present

Although nothing happened between them except for sleeping in together in the bed, it was the beginning of their relationship. For the first time in months he had felt close to Ziva. She obviously didn´t mind the physical contact with him. Otherwise Ziva would have woken him up immediately.

Tony arrived in the first floor. McGee was already processing the scene and looked up when Tony entered the apartment.

"Good morning, probie." McGee only looked at him and mumbled

"Morning Tony." McGee answered sleepy.

"Hey, a little more enthusiasm would be nice. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Uhm, I am processing the crime scene. Why do you want to know?" McGee asked surprised in Tony´s interest in the case.

"Well, because I am senior field agent and thereby your boss. Continue, McProbie." Tony looked around in the apartment and then at McGee again. "You got that look on your face. What did you do?"

"What look?" McGee asked nervously.

"Well, you know that look, when you did something wrong and didn´t stop, although you knew it was wrong?" McGee looked away.

"I don´t know what you are talking about." Tony moved towards him.

"Of course you do, McGoo. Tell me."

"OK, I tell you. I kinda had to do something for Abby. She had been so annoying the other day and I just wanted her to shut up. Abby was so worried about Ziva, because she didn´t pick up her phone and she wanted me to pick her lock and look if everything was ok with Ziva." Tony laughed. Of course he knew what had happened on Friday night. He ha been there, although McGee didn´t know.

"And did you pick the lock of our ex-Mossad ninja chick?" he asked McGee who continued to tell his story.

"No, Ziva opened the door. But Abby searched the whole apartment and I couldn´t stop her until she was in the bedroom. I feel so bad. Do you think I should apologize again? I mean I already did." Tony obviously enjoyed that moment.

"Relax, McApology. I think you definitely should apologize. Especially when you saw something you were not supposed to see." Tony just loved it when je was able totortureMcGee with those kind of questions.

McGee thought about it for a moment. "You know I will definitely apologize again." He finally decided and continued to sketch and shoot.

Tony squatted down and was about to grab a camera and some bags and jars to collect the evidence when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He stood up again to look where it came from and received another slap. It was a quite familiar slap. He knew only one person that was such an expert in it.

Gibbs.

* * *

**So that was it. I know you probably wanted to read something else. If yes I hope you liked it anyway. If not I hope you liked it, too.**

_**And don´t forget to review.**_


	7. Desk Duty

**_Hey guys! The next chapter is up._**

**_I am sorry it took so long. But I had to prepare for some exams. I wanted this story to be good and I needed some time to have good ideas._**

**_I hope you like it. _**

**_-Davidozzo_**

_

* * *

__Ziva was lying on her stomach covered with a blanket. Ziva slowly woke up and searched for Tony in the bed. "Tony…" She moaned and closed her eyes once again. "Where are you?" Gibbs cleared his throat and watched Ziva getting startled. Her eyes were wide open as well as her mouth._

* * *

Ziva was shocked, pulled her blanket even closer to her chest and didn´t move for a couple seconds. Gibbs made the first step and turned around. "We got a case. You didn´t answer your phone." While walking out of Ziva´s bedroom he said with a monotone voice "Get dressed. I will wait for you in the car." Ziva sat on her bed for a minute and then quickly got up and dressed. She had no time for a shower but decided to grab at least something for breakfast. Gibbs would probably leave them no time for lunch that day.

Five minutes later Ziva left her apartment. Gibbs was waiting in the car. He looked at her when she got into the passenger seat. As soon as she closed the door, Gibbs accelerated. He didn´t speak on the way to the crime scene. Ziva was embarrassed and looked at him thinking how she could explain herself. "Gibbs. I-I didn´t mean exactly Tony. I-I-I…" Ziva stammered. Gibbs glared at her and gave her a head slap. She looked at Gibbs with her mouth wide open.

"Wh-what was that for?" She asked knowing the exact answer. "That was for breaking rule 12." Gibbs answered angrily and gave her another slap. "And that was for lying about it." Ziva remained quiet and they soon pulled up in front of the crime scene. Gibbs and Ziva got out of the car. "David, question the neighbors and the witness who reported the crime." Gibbs was definitely angry at her. He had called her by her last name, which he only did when he was extremely angry. And he gave her a task she hated the most. That was going to be a great day.

Gibbs walked up the stairs. The rule he had set up to avoid unnecessary emotions in the office had been broken. It had been there for a reason. Emotions never work in the office. Well, at least not for him. Maybe Tony and Ziva would be better in separating work and private life than him and Jenny. But nevertheless He had to speak with them.

Gibbs entered the apartment and looked around. It was messy and from the living room came a disgusting smell. He heard DiNozzo say something to McGee.

"…definitely should apologize. Especially when you saw something you were not supposed to see." Gibbs walked towards the room and heard McGee answer. "You know I will definitely apologize again." By the time he walked into the room McGee was already working and Tony squatted down to grab a camera.

Gibbs sneaked up to him and gave him a head slap. Tony was so surprised that he didn´t react that quick. While he got up, Gibbs gave him another head slap. Tony now turned around. Gibbs was standing in front of Tony and glared at him. "What was that for?" Tony asked and rubbed the back of his head. McGee looked up from his work and thought about leaving the room but remained on his spot. Gibbs angrily stared at Tony.

"You know exactly what that was for, the first one for breaking one rule and the second for breaking another rule." Tony was confused. And then it hit him. Gibbs must have seen him sneaking out of the window. But that was impossible. Tony had left way before Gibbs entered the apartment. "Well, I-I didn´t break any rules. " Tony said and earned himself another head slap. He flinched and tried to think.

In the hallway they heard steps followed by a voice. "Doctor. You could have really told me that there is not K Street. Then I wouldn´t have searched for it." Palmer said. Gibbs looked over his shoulder then at McGee and Tony. "This is not over yet. Get back to work." He said as Ducky entered the room. "Hello Jethro." Ducky greeted him and noticed the cold atmosphere in the room. "Oh am I interrupting something?" Gibbs looked at him. "Not anymore."

Three hours later the team left the crime scene. Gibbs and Tony drove back to the Navy Yard in their own cars. McGee who had driven the truck to the crime scene was joined by Ziva who was not in the mood to drive with Tony or Gibbs back. She was angry at Tony that he had left without waking her. When Gibbs had surprisingly stood in her bedroom she had been very embarrassed. McGee noticed that something was wrong and thought it had to do with the surprise visit of him and Abby.

"I am sorry, Ziva." Ziva had been lost in her thoughts and got startled by McGee´s sentence. "What?" "Well, you know, for what happened on Friday night." Ziva looked at him and then said slowly. "It´s ok. I am not angry about that." McGee decided not to question her further and they remained quiet for the next 20 minutes. By the time they arrived at the Navy Yard, they spotted the other two cars in their spots.

Another 5 minutes later McGee followed by Ziva walked into the office. Tony sat at his desk and worked through the evidence. He spotted McGee. "McTardy, what took you so long?" Ziva appeared behind McGee and when Tony saw her he smiled at her. Ziva didn´t even look at him and sat down at her desk. "Tony, where is Gibbs?" McGee asked. Tony was lost in his thoughts and didn´t answer McGee. Instead he looked at Ziva and wondered why she ignored him.

"What´s wrong, Zee-vah? Did ya sleep that bad?" He asked with a smile on his lips. Ziva´s head shot up. "You know exactly what wrong is!" she snarled at him and then looked at her desk again. Tony was confused. Why was Ziva angry at him, too? This had to be a bad dream. Earlier that morning they had lied in each other's arms. Was it Gibbs who had caused that mood switch?

A couple minutes later Ziva left the office and headed towards the restroom. Tony watched her leave and decided to follow her without raising suspicions.

When Tony walked into the restroom Ziva was standing in front of the mirror. She looked up. "This is the lady´s room, DiNozzo. Didn´t you notice the sign." She asked him. Tony smiled. "Well, I saw you get in here. So thought this was the men´s room." Ziva looked at him.

"So, what`s wrong, sweet cheecks?" She turned towards him moved closer and gave him a head slap. "Hey, what was that for? " He screamed at her and earned himself another head slap. "You know exactly what that was for, Tony." Tony looked at her confused.

At the same time Gibbs walked into the bullpen. He looked around and noticed that Ziva and Tony were both missing. "McGee. Where are DiNozzo and David?" McGee looked up. He was so concentrated that he hadn´t noticed that Ziva and Tony had left.

"Uhm, I-I don´t … uhm … know. They … uhm … were here … uhm … a minute ago." When he saw the angry face looking at him he added. "Sorry Boss." Gibbs dialed Tony´s cell number when he heard someone screaming. It came from the restrooms.

"WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE WITHOUT WAKING ME UP AND TELLING ME THAT GIBBS WAS COMING???" Gibbs arrived at the door and listened. Tony tried to stop her. "Ziva I tried to wake you…"

"Well, OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN´T TY HARD ENOUGH." Ziva pushed him out of the way and stormed out of the restroom. Tony followed her immediately. When they both stood outside the restroom they saw Gibbs. "DiNozzo, David. My office. NOW." He said loudly. Ziva and Tony remained quiet and followed Gibbs into his so called "office". As soon as the elevator doors shut Gibbs flipped the switch.

Abby walked into the office and looked around. She wondered why nobody except McGee was there. "Timmy? Where is everybody?" "Uhm … well Gibbs … uhm … is in the elevator. And … uhm…" Abby looked at him. "Stop uh-uhming McGee. Where are Tony and Ziva?" "They are in the elevator." Abby looked around and wondered why Gibbs, Tony AND Ziva would be in Gibbs´"office".

Gibbs turned towards his senior field agent and the probationary field agent. "What the hell did you do?" he asked them loudly. Tony and Ziva remained quiet. "I AM REALLY WONDERING WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO." He shouted at them. Tony opened his mouth. "Boss, I´m sorry about rule 12." He glared at him angrily.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT RULE 12. THIS IS ABOUT YOU TWO FIGHTING. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE EACH OTHER´S BACK. I DON´T NEED TWO AGENTS WHO ARE A DANGER FOR THE REST OF THE TEAM. You two will be on desk duty until you talked about whatever you fight about." Then he flipped the switch back.

"Sort things out, or you will remain on desk duty until you retire." With that Gibbs walked out of the elevator and left them behind.

Ziva looked at Tony. "Great. I hope you like desk duty, because what you did is not acceptable." She hissed at him and left the elevator, too.

* * *

**So that was it. I hope you liked it.**

**This story is goin to be finished in a couple of chapters. But I am thinking of a sequel. **

**-Davidozzo**

**P.S.: Don´t forget to review.**


	8. Ahhh

**The next chapter is here. Sorry it took so long. My internet was broken and there was no possibility to update.**

**Hope you like it. **

**-Davidozzo**

* * *

"_Sort things out, or you will remain on desk duty until you retire." With that Gibbs walked out of the elevator and left them behind. Ziva looked at Tony. "Great. I hope you like desk duty, because what you did is not acceptable." She hissed at him and left the elevator, too._

* * *

The day went by quickly. Tony tried to talk to Ziva but he didn´t know how to start. At 5 pm Gibbs dismissed them and Ziva quickly grabbed her stuff and left towards the elevator. She tried to get away fast. Tony slipped through the closing doors of the elevator and stood next to Ziva. He looked at her.

"Ziva, we need to talk. I am sorry that I didn´t wake you. But I tried to…" He sighed. Ziva stared at the elevator doors and ignored him. "Come on, Ziva look at me." The elevator stopped on the ground floor and the elevator doors opened again. Ziva left in a hurry and Tony was left behind in the elevator.

* * *

About an hour later Ziva arrived at home after she had gotten some groceries. It was only 6 pm. So Ziva decided to go on a run. By the time she walked out of her apartment she had a visitor sitting on the stairs. "Ziva, I really need to talk to you."

It was Tony. He had been sitting on the stairs for quite some time. He stood up and Ziva walked past him still ignoring him. "Ziva! Listen to me!" Tony hurried behind her. Outside of the house Ziva started to run. Tony tried to keep up with Ziva. "Ziva, will ya stop already?" She didn´t listen and increased her speed. Now Tony noticed that he probably should have worked out a little bit more. He had difficulties to keep up with Ziva.

"Zi-va! Did I … die? Or… why … do you … ignore … me?" Ziva looked back but kept her speed up.

* * *

Abby stood in her lab and waited. She waited for McGee, Ducky and Palmer to pay their debt. Abby was right about Ziva and Tony and it made her very happy. Everybody had heard Tony´s and Ziva´s argument in the ladies room. The whole office now knew about them.

"Abs, what do you want?" McGee asked as he walked into the lab.

"You know exactly what I want. I won our bet and I want to get my money." Abby said, walking towards and holding her hand open in front of her.

A minute passed before McGee pulled 50 bucks out of his pocket. Abby grabbed the money.

"So now we only need to help Ziva and Tony to get back together." McGee looked at her confused. "Abby. What do you want to do?" Abby didn´t answer and just smiled back.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tony was still running behind Ziva. He had lots of difficulties and looked like he might collapse any second. Ziva turned one more time and looked for Tony. He was now about 30 meters behind her. They were running through a park.

Well, they were running through the park they had walked in the day before. Tony breathed heavily and Ziva felt sorry for how she had reacted earlier. She stopped, walked over to a bench and started stretching her legs. Tony arrived some seconds later. His good suit was sweaty and he was grasping for air.

"Finally … I don´t know … if … I … could … have kept … up … a little … longer." Ziva turned towards him and looked at him.

Tony wanted to sit down but Ziva stopped him. She grabbed his shoulder, drew him close to her and kissed him passionately. That was the last thing Tony would have expected. He pulled away and looked at her. "Ziva, I´m so sorry…" Ziva put a finger on his lips and stopped him.

"No Tony. It is me who has to be sorry. The way I reacted was wrong." She kissed him again. This time Tony put his arms around her waist and drew her close to him. They broke their kiss when air was needed.

Ziva looked at Tony. "Tony. I am truly sorry. I love you and I did not want to hurt you." This time Tony stopped Ziva with a kiss. "It`s ok, Ziva. I love you, too." He pulled her into a hug. After a while Ziva looked at him again. "Tony, you are all sweaty and your clothes are wet. Let us go. I do not want you to get a cold."

Tony agreed and, grabbed her hand and they walked home.

* * *

"Abby. I really don´t want to do this." Abby turned.

"Timmy, come on that is the best plan I have ever made. Well, maybe not the best ever. But at least it`s the best for quite some time. And quite some time is longer that you think. So…"

"Abby. Here is your money." Ducky walked in and gave her his debt.

"Thanks Ducky. At least one person remembers it." She said while looking at McGee.

"I didn´t forget it, Abby." Abby didn´t seem to be interested.

"So, Ducky, do you want to be a part of my big plan to get Tony and Ziva back together?" Duck looked surprised.

"Sure. I would love to. Tell me, what is your plan?" Abby smiled and told Ducky her big plan.

* * *

Tony and Ziva arrived at Ziva´s place. "Make yourself comfortable." Ziva said and pointed towards the living room. Tony didn´t move.

"I´m sorry Ziva that I didn´t tell you Gibbs was coming. That must have been quite embarrassing." Ziva looked at him and sighed.

"Yes. And especially the part when I reached over to the other side and moaned your name."

Tony laughed. "You did not!" He looked at her and when she didn´t answer his mouth fell open.

"You did…" Ziva quickly started talking.

"Well, Gibbs would not have found out about us." Tony´s mouth was still open.

Ziva quickly walked over to him and kissed him passionately. He joined her in the kiss. Ziva started to open Tony´s shirt and they broke the kiss. "I love you, Tony. Are you ready for a shower?" Tony grinned at her and they moved towards Ziva´s bathroom removing their clothes.

* * *

Ducky, Abby and McGee sat in Abby´s car. "So, I tried to call Tony. But he is probably out somewhere drinking." McGee told them. Ducky turned towards Abby.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, we drive over to Tony´s place and look for him and then we get Ziva and they go out somewhere." Ducky nodded. "Ok. Then let´s go."

* * *

Tony and Ziva stepped out of the shower. "Wow. That shower was great." Tony smiled while Ziva handed him a towel. Ziva turned around and kissed Tony.

They heard a knock on the door. Ziva moaned and pulled away from Tony. He kissed her one more time before she walked towards the door.

When she arrived Ziva heard Abby say. "Ziva, open up. I have a surprise for you."

Ziva opened the door and saw Abby, McGee and Ducky. She smiled and remembered the other night.

"Well. This is like dejá vu." Abby walked into Ziva´s apartment.

"Ziva, dress up we are going out."

"Abby, I do not feel like going out." Ziva objected. Abby didn´t listen and rushed past Ziva into her bedroom. Ziva had seen Tony walk in there after they broke the kiss.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Ducky and McGee were still standing in front of the door. Abby reached the door and walked into the bedroom.

Ziva heard a loud scream followed by another scream which was much deeper.

"Ahhh. I´m blind!"Abby said covering her eyes.

"Ahhh. Abby! What are you doing here?"

Ziva arrived at the door and was soon joined by McGee and Ducky who had heard the screams, too.

Tony was standing in the middle of the room. He had nothing but a pillow to cover himself. McGee grinned at the sight of a naked Tony.

"STOP SMILING MCGEE!" Tony hissed towards McGee.

Abby smiled and hugged Tony and Ziva. They were caught in surprise.

"I am so happy for you two."

* * *

**So. How did you like it?**

**The next chapter is going to be the last one. But I will write a sequel to this story.**

**Please review!!!**


	9. Happily ever after?

**_OK. First of all. Sorry it took so long to publish the last chapter of this story. First my computer broke down (no internet for almost a month) and then I had lots of stress due to the new semester. _**

**_So again. I am really sorry about this._**

**_And Second. I will publish a sequel to this story which will continue where this story ends. ;-)_**

**_I hope you like it. Thanks a lot for all those great reviews. I loved them. ;-)_**

**_And always remember: please review._**

**_-Davidozzo_**

_

* * *

_

_Tony and Ziva stepped out of the shower. "Wow. That shower was great." Tony smiled while Ziva handed him a towel. Ziva turned around and kissed Tony. They heard a knock on the door. Ziva moaned and pulled away from Tony. He kissed her one more time before she walked towards the door. When she arrived Ziva heard Abby say. "Ziva, open up. I have a surprise for you." Ziva opened the door and saw Abby, McGee and Ducky. She smiled and remembered the other night. "Well. This is like dejá vu." Abby Walked into Ziva´s apartment. "Ziva, dress up we are going out." "Abby, I do not feel like going out." Ziva objected. Abby didn´t listen and rushed past Ziva into her bedroom. Ziva had seen Tony walk in there after they broke the kiss. "Abby, what are you doing?" Ducky and McGee were still standing in front of the door. Abby reached the door and walked into the bedroom. Ziva heard a loud scream followed by another scream which was much deeper. "Ahhh." "Ahhh." Ziva arrived at the door and was soon joined by McGee and Ducky who had heard the screams. Tony was standing in the middle of the room. He had nothing but a pillow to cover himself. McGee grinned at the sight of a naked Tony. "STOP SMILING MCGEE!" Tony hissed towards McGee. Abby smiled and hugged Tony and Ziva. They were caught in surprise. "I am so happy for you two."_

* * *

Beep…beep…beep.. Tony woke up from a strange sound. He looked around to see where it came from, but he couldn´t find the source of the beeping. Ziva shifted in her sleep and Tony lay back down and her close to himself. Tony was now lying behind Ziva and breathed in the scent of her hair. He slowly fell asleep, but they woke up from the ringing of a cell phone. Ziva sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. She rolled onto Tony and reached over to the nightstand. Tony grabbed her at the waist and kissed her passionately. "Mhh, Tony. I need to answer the phone." "Ok, ok. I guess, we don´t want Abby to storm in here, again." He answered and remembered the embarrassing moment from the last evening. Ziva was still lying on top of him and answered her cell. "Hello? ... Yes Gibbs … Yes … I will be there immediately." She hung up and threw her cell phone back onto the nightstand. Ziva wanted to get up, but Tony pulled her back onto him and kissed her passionately. Ziva joined the kiss but soon pulled away and got up. "Gibbs called. I need to get to the office." Ziva said. "Do you want me to come with you?" Tony asked while Ziva slipped into a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt with V-neck. "No, you do not need to come. You should get back to sleep." Ziva grinned, sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a kiss on his lips. "You will need your energy tonight." Tony pulled her closer to him and "I love you, Zee." "I love you, too, my little hairy butt." She kissed him one more time and then got up to leave. "I will see you later, Tony."

* * *

Gibbs waited for Ziva in the office. Earlier he had found a connection between the dead petty officer and a foreign criminal. Ziva arrived half an hour after his call. She looked refreshed although it was only a little before 4a.m.

Ziva placed her bag on her desk and greeted Gibbs. "Hello, Gibbs. Here I am." Gibbs looked at her and said: "We got a lead. Our victim was in contact with a foreign criminal. We found a couple of e-mails on his computer and there was no translator available." "So you want me to look over these e-mails?" Gibbs nodded as Ziva sat down and started to work. Gibbs cleared his throat and walked to Ziva´s desk. "I guess you talked to DiNozzo." Gibbs said and smiled when Ziva looked up. "How do you…" Ziva stopped when she saw the Gibbs smile. "Just keep it out of the office." Gibbs said and walked up to MTAC.

At 4:30a.m. Abby and McGee arrived. Gibbs had called them to help Ziva organize the mails. As soon as Abby saw Ziva she stormed towards her and hugged her. "Hello, Ziva. It is so good to see you. Where is Tony?" Ziva freed herself from Abby´s breathtaking hug. "Well, I guess he is still sleeping." "Doesn´t matter. I can´t wait to see him." Abby turned around and trudged towards the elevator to her lab.

McGee sat down at his desk. "Good morning, Ziva. Sleep well?" She looked up and answered. "Good morning to you, too. Yes, I have slept very well." They continued to work on the case.

* * *

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

Tony woke up and heard the beeping sound from earlier again. He looked around. It was only 4:50a.m. Tony got up and walked around in the room to look for the origin of the beep.

The closet as well as the dresser was empty. Tony was sure that it came from Ziva´s bedroom. He lied down on the floor and looked under Ziva´s bed. As soon as he saw the object that was placed under there his eyes grew to the size of a tennis ball. "Oh, shit."

A small LCD display with green numbers and connected to some kind of explosive looked at him. The display showed that there were only 6 seconds left.

* * *

Gibbs came down from MTAC. "What do you got, Ziva?" Ziva stood up and grabbed the clicker. "PO James Barrett. The e-mails I checked showed that he was in contact criminal named Alexei Ubizow. He is responsible for the murder of several American businessmen in Moscow and Saint Petersburg…"

McGee´s computer beeped and he interrupted Gibbs and Ziva. "Sorry, boss. But I just got an alert. There was a massive explosion in an apartment building in Washington. Experts say that it was definitely not a gas leak. They are showing it on ZNN right now." Gibbs looked at him. "Put it on, McGee." McGee turned on the TV and they watched the news.

"The explosion happened a couple minutes ago, a little before 5a.m. Due to the size of the explosion, experts can rule out a gas leak. The building is currently unsafe and the number of victims is still unclear. The fire department estimates that it will take at least until this afternoon to stabilize the building and to start the rescue."

The house was shown in a short clip. As soon as Ziva saw the building she gasped: _**"Tony!"**_

**_

* * *

_**

So that was it. if you want to know how the story continues, read the sequel.

Please review.


End file.
